hgsffandomcom-20200213-history
The Furies
About The Furies are harnessed spirits of the elements, specifically water, fire, earth, air, wood, and metal. The exact power of the crafter depend on the power of the fury and the mental strength of the crafter, so it varies, though each fury has it's specific attributes and downsides. History No one knows how they came about or why. They were first taken by HGSF, though only select members have the ability to take control of these furies. Later, the power was found by the Creed's techie, Bizza, who showed the rest how to do it. Now, in these modern times, the furies are either used to defend the government that is headed by Hippie Ghost, or used to commit terrorist acts against the government. These instances are usually quelled by what is known as the Fury Army, though there have been occasions where disaster strikes. As of now, the exact details of the taming of the furies on the parts of both the HGSF and the Creed are still being found. They will be posted once they are learned. Types of Furies There are six types of furies, each with their own good and bad attributes. They are listed here. Water Water crafters have the ability to shapeshift, heal, and retain the look of youth. They also have a certain degree of aquakenesis, and can command the power of rivers, lakes and, depending on the power of the crafter, the seas. They can communicate via rivers, streams, lakes and seas, creating what is basically a water version of the telephone. They can also feel the emotions of other people. This power is the most obvious downside to water crafting, for though this would be good in, say, a negotiation job, it's effectiveness would greatly decrease in a crowd, as the amount of emotions would cause discomfort, pain, and in some cases, death. Water crafting is rendered useless in a dry place, such as a desert, or when completely surrounded by fire. Fire Fire crafters have the ability to subliminally control the passionate feelings of others by manipulating fires in fireplaces and camps, such as fear, anger, and joy. In addition to these more delicate powers, they also have the power to create massive fires and explosions.They can also suck the heat out of things, creating ice, or causing frostbite. The drawback to these furies is that they are extremely connected to emotion. Get too angry, you could cause a fire, or worse. Some powerful crafters actually made their enemies spontaneously combust! This power is disrupted by water. Earth Earth grants you terrakenesis, strength, and the ability to inspire lust. It also helps with hunting and tracking, and gives a certain ability to commune with animals. Using it can also make the ground shift beneath you, letting it carry you to you destination, gaining speed as you go. You can make the ground rock or sand, dirt or dust. The downside to this is accidently earth crafting on someone and inspiring lust in them. You cannot use earthcrafting if you're in the air; you must have contact with the ground to do any earthcrafting. Air Air allows you greater speed and agility, control of air currents, and even the ability to fly! By compressing the air around you, you can create a telescope from air, or shift the light you can become invisible. Aircrafters have a certain power over the weather, though just how much depends on the crafter and fury. Furies of this type are disrupted by earth, particularly a form of salt. If you throw salt into an air fury, it temporarily dissipates, which can be somewhat problematic if you're in the air. Metal Metal is a straightforward practice, but highly dependent on the expertise of the crafter. With metal crafting, you can create metal tools, change the hardness of the steel of a sword or shield, and have a much higher threshold of pain, and the ability to ignore pain. However, the best use of a metal fury is with a sword and shield, and metal furies don't give you skills you don't already have. Metal furies only augment your power, and are a more subtle fury in that they don't actively do much. Most relies on the crafter. This fury can be disrupted by the absence of metal. Wood Wood furies allow you greater power in the wilderness with hunting and camouflage. They also allow their crafters to wield bows and arrows with deadly accuracy. In addition, you have a certain amount of power over surrounding flora, and can create wood tools instantly. This power requires plants, dead or alive, to be nearby to work. They can also change the hardness of wood, just as metal furies can with metal, making them very good at sabotaging ships. Manifesting The exact nature of a manifesting fury is unknown, though there are some thoughts among the HGSF and the Creed. On the Creed's side, they have the theory that, since you command a fury with your thoughts, the fury manifests into whatever animal you think it should look like, and that you give it form without realizing it, making a fury not a companion but simply a tool. This theory is the predominant view among members of the Creed, and a few HGSF members. However, the leader of the Fury Army (if not the most powerful crafter), Chloe, believes in a different theory, and this is the predominant view among HGSF members. They believe, and insist, that furies are connected to a specific landmark - a forest, mountain, stream, etc. - and that each fury has it's own unique talents, personality and identity, making it clear why most HGSF members (and a few Creed members) name their furies. Furies that do manifest generally manifest into an animal, though cases where they become humanoid creatures have been known to occur.